


Listen to the Voice

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50 Word FIction, Danger, End of Days, Flash Fiction, call - Freeform, warning, writetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When the voice sends out a warning, will you hear and listen both?
Series: Writetober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Listen to the Voice

**Author's Note:**

> My latest flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

“It is finished.”

Three words before one passage of scripture came to a life in his head. Warning them to leave everything behind and flee for the mountains. What he thought was Israel’s warning alone, they both knew this warning was for all church remnants. Head for the hills now.


End file.
